The present invention relates to a new and improved construction of a controlled deflection roll which is of the type containing a substantially tubular-shaped roll shell which is rotatable about a stationary roll support or beam, the roll shell being supported at the roll support or beam by pressure or support elements.
A controlled deflection roll of this type is known to the art, for instance, from U.S. Pat. No. 3,802,044, granted April 9, 1974, and U.S. Pat. No. 3,885,283, granted May 27, 1975. The controlled deflection roll disclosed in the last-mentioned U.S. Pat. No. 3,885,283 enables accomplishing pressing or contact movements by the action of the pressure or support elements, so that there is not required an external pressing or contact mechanism.
However, situations are encountered in practical applications, such as for instance in printing machines, where such type of rolls must be lifted-off and then again brought into their work or operative position. In such case there were heretofore required specially designed advance or feed mechanisms having a fixed work position. These advance or feed mechanisms are however relatively complicated in their construction and design.
Also, it is here mentioned that controlled deflection rolls having springs acting upon the support elements, but not equipped with pressing or contact devices are known to the art from U.S. Pat. No. 3,994,367, granted Nov. 30, 1976.